Okinawa
by Analoguec
Summary: [COMPLETA]Era para ser apenas para dois, mas uma confusão faz com que Toonami tenha que aturar a presença de Arima e cia como malas numa viagem para Okinawa. [PARA RUBY]
1. A viagem para dois e as malas

_Nota da Autora: _Novo fic de Karekano. Sem fortes compromissos.

Estava muito afastada dos animes que mais gosto (Não. "Inuyasha" não é meu anime favorito, mas como o meu casal favorito é de lá, então eu acabei me dedicando mais para esse anime este ano). O final do ano está chegando e ficaria com remorso não postar nada de Karekano em 2004 depois de terminar o meu primeiro fic.

Pensei em escrever esta história na época do último capítulo de Coisas de Namorados, em abril – maio. Só agora pude escrever o prólogo, é mole?

E sempre que tento escrever algo, tento dedicar a alguém para mostrar o carinho que sinto pela pessoa. Este aqui vai pra RubyMoon, uma pessoa pela qual tenho muito respeito! Ruby, espero que goste, honey!

Como é final do ano e tal, vocês me perdoarão se eu demorar a atualizar, né? (_suplicando de joelhos) _Prometo continuar nas minhas férias, que serão provavelmente em janeiro, no máximo em fevereiro.

Ah, e se considerarem este novo fic de Karekano digno de um comentário, ficarei muito, muito feliz mesmo em recebê-lo!

Boa leitura!

**Disclaimer**: Os direitos de Karekano não são meus. Se fossem, vocês certamente não veriam isto num fic, mas sim no mangá.

**Okinawa.**

**Prólogo: **_A viagem para dois e as malas._

_Para __RubbyMoon_

Lá estava ela... Parada em frente a uma rede da quadra de vôlei, esperando pacientemente pela chegada das companheiras do time dela. O uniforme feminino combinava perfeitamente naquelas curvas, deixando-a atraente sem que quisesse.

"_Vamos lá, cara...", _ele pensou enquanto a observava brincar com a bola. _"É só chegar e convidá-la; sabe que não é tão difícil assim...__"_

Sim, não era realmente difícil, mas Toonami Takefumi sentiu as forças faltarem quando pensou na possibilidade de uma resposta negativa de Tsubaki Sakura. Era algo que poderia deixá-lo mais traumatizado que as surras que levava dela quando eram crianças.

Uma viagem juntos, sozinhos, tranqüilos. Dali a dois dias viajaria a Okinawa, onde passaria os cinco dias de um feriado prolongado. A mãe iria com ele, mas ela desistira por ter muito trabalho a fazer junto ao marido. Toonami pedira então para ir com um _amigo, _recusando-se a contar aos pais que iria com uma garota.

Planejou tudo. A primeira parte seria de trem, mas, chegando aos limites de Kyushu, fariam o resto da viagem de avião até a capital de Okinawa, onde Toonami viveu parte da vida. Muito bem planejado, arrumado, organizado.

Deu um suspiro e arrastou os passos até onde a garota estava. Era melhor falar com ela agora que estava sozinha. Seria mais embaraçoso tentar uma conversa se as garotas do time chegassem na hora que fizesse o pedido.

Sem ao menos se dar conta, ele já estava a dez passos atrás dela.

Sakura estava praticando com a bola, concentrada demais para prestar atenção em alguém chegando. Toonami daria tudo para descobrir o que ou _em quem _ela estava pensando.

-Sakura. – ele finalmente falou.

Viu a bola cair das mãos dela e Sakura virar o rosto lentamente para ver quem falara com ela.

-O-Oi... Takefumi... – ela começou, um pouco menos segura que o normal. Deveria ser uma das únicas vezes em que os dois estavam sozinhos ou sem uma Tsubasa pendurada no pescoço dela.

-Eu gostaria de conversar com você... lá fora... Pode ser?

-Agora? – ela perguntou, sentindo o rosto ficar um pouco vermelho.

-É. – Toonami confirmou com a cabeça – É rápido. Não vai demorar muito e não vai atrapalhar seu treino...

-Oh... Estou mesmo esperando as meninas para treinar. O campeonato municipal será daqui a três meses, sabe... – deu um sorriso sem graça – Onde vamos conversar?

-Pode ser no jardim das cerejeiras? – foi a sugestão dele.

Toonami viu a garota mover a cabeça num "sim", e depois saíram da quadra de vôlei rumo ao lugar sugerido.

---

A caminhada de quase dez minutos foi feita em silêncio gélido. Sakura ia ao lado do rapaz, fazendo mil perguntas a si mesma para descobrir o que ele queria falar com ela.

Finalmente os passos dele pararam, marcando o chão coberto de folhas de cerejeira. Era abril, época em que a primavera mostrava-se poderosa, mudando a tonalidade de uma das árvores mais comuns do Japão. Os dois estavam aproveitando a sombra de uma delas, em frente um do outro.

-O que você quer, Toonami? – ela perguntou já com a tranqüilidade recuperada, passando a mão nos cabelos curtos.

-Minha mãe e eu iríamos viajar para Okinawa no próximo feriado... Mas agora ela tem que ficar aqui por causa do trabalho dela... E eu queria muito ir, muito mesmo... Mas não _sozinho._

-E a questão é...? – Sakura sentiu um estremecimento percorrer o corpo por cada segundo de demora depois que fez a pergunta.

E realmente ele demorou em responder, mas quando a resposta saiu...

-Eu quero ir com você.

A garota prendeu a respiração, e uma folha de cerejeira caiu tranqüilamente no chão, passando pelos dois.

-C-Comigo? – ela falou, sentindo um pouco nervosa – Mas por que... eu?

-Será divertido. – ele forçou um sorriso para disfarçar o nervosismo - Primeiro teremos que pegar um trem, depois a viagem será de avião.

-Oh...

-O que acha? – Toonami deu um sorriso sem graça – Se não aceitar, e-eu vou entender, né? Afinal, um pedido desses em cima da hora deve ser muito chato...

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Eu só não entendo... Mas... Mas por que quer ir comigo?

-Por quê? - ele repetiu, vendo mais flores caírem nos ombros dos dois e no chão.

-É, Toonami. – uma voz falou atrás, quebrando o clima romântico que a paisagem proporcionara – Por que quer ir com ela?

Os dois arregalaram os olhos ao ver Miyazawa, Arima, Tsubasa, Asaba, Aya e Rika escondido entre arbustos, todos olhando curiosamente os dois.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Toonami rangeu entre os dentes.

-Nós sempre fazemos um lanchinho aqui. – Miyazawa começou - E ficamos surpresos ao escutar essa conversa...

-Ela quer saber que viagem é essa... – Aya começou, deixando a senpai Miyazawa sem jeito – Por isso quis escutar escondido.

Arima, que percebeu o nervosismo entre os dois, tentou mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

-Miyazawa, Sawada, nós temos que ir pra aula de inglês agora, né? Vamos voltar?

-Mas nos queremos saber que história é essa de viagem... – as duas falaram em tom suspeitamente inocente.

-Que viagem é essa pra Okinawa? – Asaba perguntou.

-Posso ir? – Tsubasa se meteu na conversa.

-É de graça? – Miyazawa foi cautelosa.

-Calma, pessoal... - Arima tentava conter as perguntas e impedir que os amigos, tão nervosos que nem falavam, ficassem mais envergonhados.

-É uma vi-viagem que m-minha mãe e eu faríamos... – Toonami começou.

-Não vai mais? – Miyazawa interrompeu.

-Vai levar só Sakura? – Aya o deixou mais nervoso.

-Eu não vou? – Tsubasa fez tom de choro.

-Er... Não era nada disso! – Sakura balançava as mãos em frente ao corpo – E-Ele também ia convidar vocês!

-Ia? – Toonami estava chocado, recuando ao receber um olhar de ódio de Sakura.

-Êêêê!!!! Vamos para Okinawa! – Miyazawa comemorou.

-Eu também? – Tsubasa puxou a manga do uniforme de Aya.

-Claro, Tsubasa-chan!

-Oba, vamos arrumar nossas coisas! – Asaba colocou um óculos escuros no rosto bronzeado, tirado sabe-se lá de onde.

-VAMOS! – Rika, Aya, Miyazawa e Tsubasa seguiram o semi-deus japonês para voltarem ao colégio.

Só ficou ali Arima, que balançava a cabeça tristemente.

-Desculpe não poder fazer nada. – o líder da turma A finalmente falou.

Sakura e Toonami baixaram os ombros e deram um suspiro cansado.

Para Toonami, nunca uma viagem para Okinawa dava a impressão de que seria tão ruim e cansativa... Por que essa seria?

---

**Próximo capítulo:**

**O que podemos fazer para passar o tempo numa viagem de trem de duas horas? **

**Capítulo 1: **_Primeira hora: Jogando Verdade ou Desafio._

"**-Pode ir soltando a língua, ****Asappi****... Fufufufu****"**


	2. Jogando verdade ou desafio

_Nota da Autora: _Sinto muito pela demora do capítulo... Só agora que minhas aulas estão acabando (esta é minha última semana), acreditam? Não? Ah, tudo bem, não faz mal. Mas eu peço desculpas assim mesmo.

Há algumas semanas eu recebi a notícia nada agradável de que Ruby (a quem dedico este fic) teve o fic dela tirado do ar por este site. É a vida, pessoal... Muitos de vocês já sabem o que eu acho da existência de pessoas idiotas neste mundo, principalmente essas que reportam fics quando não têm o que fazer na vida.

Ruby, não desista de escrever por causa dessas pessoas! Há centenas de outras pessoas que gostam do seu trabalho e você terá apoio delas quando precisar.

_(Mas quando você quiser bater em alguém, pode me chamar...)_

Espero que gostem deste capítulo! Se puderem, mandem um comentário ou e-mail para eu saber o que vocês acharam! (_dando uma piscadela)_

**Disclaimer: **Vou juntar dinheiro e comprar os direitos de Tsuda Masami. Esperem mais um 50 anos para isso... Aguardem, aguardem...

**Okinawa**

**Capítulo 1: **_Primeira hora: Jogando verdade ou desafio._

_Para RubbyMoon_

Toonami Takefumi deu um suspiro pesado ao ajeitar a mala no bagageiro do trem, fechando-o e sentando-se na poltrona, dando mais um suspiro ao se recordar do sermão que levou do pai quando teve que contar sobre a mudança drástica de alguns _detalhes _da viagem.

"-_Mas não era só pra uma pessoa, Takefumi?_

_O rapaz suspirou._

_-Só vou deixar porque são seus amigos... Caso contrário..."_

Uma veia saltou na testa do rapaz. Que belos amigos, não?

Olhou para o teto do trem bala, chamado pelos japoneses de _Shinkansen._

Sim... Ele podia chamar Arima e companhia de "amigos"... Os únicos e verdadeiros amigos que tivera desde que entrara no colégio Hokuei.

Mas Sakura... Tsubaki chamava mais atenção dele...

Engraçado que os dois nomes dela fossem de flores japonesas, porque a garota não era, nem de longe, uma flor. Era capaz de pisar num jardim inteiro de _tsubaki _(camélia) só por maldade.

-Toonami-kun? – Arima o tirou daqueles devaneios ao chamá-lo, vendo-o em pé no corredor e ao lado de Miyazawa Yukino, namorada dele – Podemos nos sentar ao seu lado?

O rapaz suou frio. Ele esperava por Sakura para convidá-la para se sentar ao lado dele, não que Arima e Miyazawa pedissem pelo lugar, ou lugares.

-Er... Não há outros lugares no trem? – o tom que Toonami usou para perguntar era educado e sem graça.

-Por que não _esse _ao seu lado, Toonami? – Sawada Aya apareceu atrás do banco de Toonami, deixando o rapaz branco por causa do susto que levou – Está guardando pra alguém?

-_Sawada... _– Toonami mostrou os dentes cerrados e os rangeu enquanto pronunciava o nome de família da escritora.

-Bem, se está guardando o lugar, podemos procurar por outro... – Miyazawa foi educada em falar.

-É que você é bem quieto... – Arima começou – Preferimos sentar ao seu lado que ao de Hideaki.

-Tsubasa-chan... – Miyazawa continuou.

-Sakura. – Arima concluiu.

Ao escutar o último nome, Toonami ficou estranhamente agitado e ninguém viu Aya dar um sorriso meio suspeito.

-Er... Podem se sentar, sem problemas. – o rapaz recuperou a pose para falar, deixando Aya intrigada.

"_Só quer disfarçar", _ela pensou. "_Veremos o que vai acontecer."_

Na fileira de Toonami, Miyazawa e o namorado se acomodaram ao lado do rapaz e agradeceram a gentileza, além da viagem de graça, que Miyazawa agradeceu com a cara mais "lavada" do mundo.

Mais passageiros chegavam. Entre eles estavam Sakura, Asaba e Rika.

-Ei, Tsubaki... Vai sentar aonde? – Aya perguntou – Pode sentar ao meu lado, se não tiver lugar.

-_Táááá _legal. – Sakura sentou-se, segurando apenas uma pequena mala, que a colocou embaixo da poltrona.

-Você também pode sentar, Asaba. – Aya convidou.

-QUÊ?! – Toonami ficou de joelhos na poltrona e olhou para trás, vendo Sakura e Asaba já sentados e ao lado um do outro, além de notar o sorriso maligno nos lábios de Aya.

-Mas acho que você não poderá sentar aqui, Asaba... – Sakura falou – Tsubasa foi comprar doces e vai sentar ao meu lado.

Ao escutar aquilo, Toonami respirou aliviado.

-Não seja por isso. – Aya resolveu apelar – Posso sentar com Rika e Tsubasa fica aqui com vocês.

-D-Droga, Sawada... – Toonami deslizou na cadeia e rangia os dentes com raiva, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos para conter a irritação.

-O que ele tem? – Yukino sussurrou para Arima.

-Não sei... Mas estou começando a achar que não foi uma boa idéia sentar ao lado dele. – Arima respondeu noutro sussurro.

**Dez minutos depois:**

O _Shinkansen _já havia partido cinco minutos antes, e esse tempo foi o bastante para que Arima e companhia previssem o quão chata a viagem seria até Kagoshima, onde o trem pararia e eles então continuariam a viagem de avião até a capital de Okinawa.

Quem visse aqueles jovens tão calados e naquele silêncio, não acreditaria que eram realmente os mesmos que conheciam no anime.

Não suportando o silêncio, Miyazawa gritou aos amigos:

-Não agüento mais, não agüento mais, não agüento mais...!!!

-Eu estou com fome! – Tsubasa falou.

-Aqui não tem muitas garotas. – Asaba reclamou.

Cinco segundos se passaram e uma discussão, que envolvia somente aquela turma, começou, irritando profundamente a Toonami.

-SILÊNCIO! – ele gritou.

Um segundo depois, só se escutava o som do trem passando pelos trilhos.

Cinco minutos depois, Miyazawa tentou falar num tom educado na hora de propor:

-Er... Pessoal...

Os amigos a escutaram. Asaba e Sakura (com Tsubasa agarrada ao pescoço) atrás deles, Toonami ao lado, Rika e Aya nas poltronas do outro lado do corredor aproximaram os rostos para ouvir, além de Arima, claro.

-Que tal jogarmos um pouquinho de "verdade ou desafio" para passarmos o tempo? Só iremos chegar ao aeroporto em duas horas mesmo... – ela falou, dando um sorriso incentivador.

-Vamos! – eles ergueram as mãos.

---

Num cubículo vazio do Trem Bala, em qualquer ponto do Japão, cinco minutos depois, os amigos conseguiram se reunir e arrumaram uma garrafa vazia de um refrigerante mundialmente famoso para jogarem.

-Vamos começar. – Arima falou, girando a garrafa pela primeira vez.

O objeto girou por alguns segundos, até finalmente parar em Asaba para perguntar para Sakura.

-Verdade ou desafio, Sakura?

-Desafio. – ela tinha os olhos brilhantes.

-Desafio você a beijar...

Toonami arregalou os olhos. E se ele pedisse para que ela beijar Asaba? Ou Arima? Ou mesmo ele?

-... Tsubasa.

-Com todo prazer. – ela levantou-se e aproximou-se de Tsubasa, que desembrulhava um bombom de chocolate da caixa que trouxera consigo – Tsubasa-chan?

A menina ergueu o rosto e viu a amiga levantá-la como se fosse um bebezinho para beijá-la no rosto, provocando um ruído de _smack _ao colar os lábios na bochecha rosada dela.

-Oh... – todos falaram.

-Ah, Arima! Arima! – Miyazawa puxava com violência a camisa do rapaz, deixando-o assustado – Se cair em mim, peça pra eu beijar a Tsubasa-chan! Peça, peça!

-Sakura, gire a garrafa. – Aya pediu e ignorou uma Miyazawa entusiasmada em querer tirar a camisa do senpai.

Outra vez a garrafa girou, parando desta vez em Rika, com direito de Aya pedir ou perguntar qualquer coisa.

-Rika, verdade ou desafio?

A garota colocou um dedo na bochecha e ficou pensativa por um minuto, no mínimo. Isso provocou uma grande irritação nos amigos, que tentavam controlar a vontade de gritar com a pacífica menina.

-Desafio. – ela falou num tom _zen _e sorrindo.

-Desafio você a organizar toda a minha estante de romances e clássicos por ordem alfabética.

Os outros arregalaram os olhos.

-Tudo bem. – Rika concordou.

-Ei, Aya! – Sakura protestou – O que é isso?!?!

-Rika vai fazer o desafio quando voltarmos pra cidade. – a escritora respondeu com tranqüilidade.

-Isso vai contra as regras, Sawada! – Toonami se revoltou.

-E quem disse que os desafios têm que ser realizados no exato momento em que são pedidos? – Aya rebateu, fazendo os amigos rangerem os dentes por causa da incrível cara-de-pau com que falava.

-Bem, se for assim... – Miyazawa rapidamente pegou a mão de Aya e a forçou a girar a garrafa, que parou em Miyazawa para pedir algo para Arima – Arima, faça meus exercícios durante um mês.

Outra vez, todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Ei, ela não perguntou "verdade ou desafio"! – Sakura protestou.

-É verdade, Miyazawa. – Arima sorria sem graça e aliviado – Essa não valeu.

A namorada rangeu os dentes.

-Vou girar. – Aya rodou a garrafa, que parou nela para pergunta para Toonami, que ficou nervoso.

-Desafio! – Toonami respondeu, apressado.

-Mas eu ainda nem perguntei... – Aya usou um tom inocente e fingiu não perceber o nervosismo do rapaz – Vamos lá, Toonami-kun... Verdade ou desafio?

Ali, durante dez segundos, Toonami enfrentou uma batalha mental para decidir o que fazer. Se escolhesse _verdade, _provavelmente a pergunta seria a respeito de Sakura. Se escolhesse _desafio, _seria alguma coisa que deixaria Toonami muito embaraçado, como abraçar Sakura... ou beijar Sakura... ou...

Se fosse isso, a garota levaria numa brincadeira e talvez...

-D-Desafio. – Toonami finalmente falou.

-Compre um carro pra mim.

Todos arregalaram os olhos de novo, impressionados com a quantidade de pedidos estranhos num único jogo.

-N-Não! – Toonami ficou irritado.

-Uma casa. – Aya pediu.

-Não!

-Mande-me nas férias para a Europa.

-Aya-chan... – Miyazawa interferiu ao ver o ódio refletido nos olhos de Toonami – Não exagere...

-O espírito do jogo é envolver perguntas de respostas verdadeiras e desafios difíceis, Sawada. – Arima explicou – Seus "desafios" fogem da questão.

-Bah! – Aya exclamou – Se for esse o problema...

A escritora deu uma pausa, na qual ficou pensativa em escolher um desafio para Toonami, até que finalmente decidiu:

-Takefumi, eu quero que beije uma pessoa.

-Q-Quem?

A pausa que ela deu para responder e o divertido sorriso maligno que exibia nos lábios quase mataram o rapaz de ansiedade e nervosismo.

-Beije Tsubasa-chan.

O rapaz caiu de lado. Os outros não escondiam as gotas ao sorrirem sem graça.

-Ah, Arima, me mande beijar Tsubasa-chan! Por favor, por favor, por favorzinho... – implorava a namorada de Arima, deixando-o assustado.

Toonami levantou-se e aproximou-se de Tsubasa, que agora comia um pacote de rosquinhas. Esta, ao perceber que seria beijada – e muito bem beijada – por um rapaz, transformou-se num gato selvagem e começou a atacá-lo, querendo arranhá-lo. Ele recuou e olhou confuso para Aya.

-_Isso _é um desafio, Toonami-kun. – Aya virou o rosto e ignorou o rapaz, que rangia os dentes.

-Ela vai querer me morder!

-E...? – Aya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Já chega! – Toonami irritou-se – Estou fora!

Um "_oh..." _foi ouvido e Aya girou a garrafa, que parou em Asaba para desafiar ou perguntar a Miyazawa.

-Prepara-se, Miyazawa!

-Já estou... _fufufufu..._

-Verdade ou desafio?

A garota ficou pensativa. Que graça teria os desafios de Asaba? Como tinha a absoluta certeza de que conseguiria cumprir todos, ela fez a única escolha que achava possível.

-Verdade.

Todos olharam a lide estudantil. Como ela conseguia ser tão calma ao escolher aquela alternativa?

-Diga-me o filme favorito de Souichirou-kun.

-Ah, é fácil... É _"O Penúltimo Samurai"._

Um momento de silêncio. Depois Asaba começou a rir.

-Está... E-R-R-A-D-O!!! – finalmente ele falou.

-Hein? – o sorriso morreu nos lábios dela.

Um vento frio soprou dentro do vagão.

-Como assim...? – ela forçou um sorriso, voltando-se para o namorado – Arima, o seu filme favorito não é "_O Penúltimo Samurai"? _

-Hã... – ele coçou um lado do rosto e deu um sorriso gentil – Não.

Quem estava de fora (daquela conversa a três) suou frio. Aquilo ia dar em confusão...

-Você está fora, Miyazawa. – Asaba declarou em tom vitorioso.

Outro vento frio soprou entre eles, levantando papéis velhos do chão.

-Oh... Tudo bem. – ela falou.

Novamente, todos arregalaram os olhos. Que tipo de reação era aquela de Miyazawa depois de uma derrota?

-Vamos continuar? – Sakura tentou mudar o clima.

-Não. – Miyazawa respondeu por todos sem ao menos saber a opinião deles – Vamos jogar outra coisa?

-Já suspeitava que ela fosse falar isso... – Sawada comentou.

-Er... – Arima interferiu ao sentir o clima pesado – Que tal comermos um pouco? A lanchonete daqui parece servir coisas boas.

-Vamos! – os outros responderam apressados.

-Vamos, Miyazawa? – Arima a convidou quando notou que ela estava afastada do grupo.

-Vão na frente... – ela começou – Vou arrumar a bagunça que fizemos – deu um sorriso sem graça e olhou para Asaba – Vamos, Asappi? Pode me ajudar?

-Claro, Miyazawa-san. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de perder pra mim.

Outro vento frio passou, e os outros temeram pela reação da garota.

Miyazawa, entretanto, sorriu.

-Obrigada pela gentileza, Asappi.

-Er... – Sakura começou – Nós nos encontraremos na lanchonete, 'tá bom?

O sorriso de Miyazawa continuava largo.

-'Tá bom.

O grupo saiu e então Miyazawa virou-se abruptamente para Asaba, que recuou ao ver o sorriso dela tornar-se assassino.

-----

Na lanchonete, minutos depois, todos comiam e aguardavam pela chegada de Miyazawa e Asaba, com destaque para Tsubasa, que comia quase todo o estoque de batatinhas fritas do local.

- Vou pedir um sundae. – ela falou, deixando a mesa e indo em direção do caixa.

-Volte logo, Tsubasa. – Sakura falou.

-Caramba... – Aya colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e se balançava na cadeira – Nunca imaginei a _Yukinon _reagindo daquela forma... O que deu nela, Arima?

-Não sei... – o rapaz coçou um dos lados do rosto e ficou vermelho – Eu devo confessar que também esperava que Hideaki fosse partido em dois.

-Acho que Miyazawa-san mudou muito depois que conheceu você, Arima-kun. – Rika sorria ao comentar – Se fosse outra época, com certeza ela atacaria Asaba-kun.

-É. – os outros falaram em uníssono.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, que foi quebrado por Sakura, que olhava para os lados para procurar por Tsubasa.

-Cadê Tsubasa? – perguntou ao levantar-se, o mesmo fazendo os outros.

-ela deveria estar no caixa, mas... – Aya respirou fundo, sentindo-se já cansada. A amiga baixinha tinha sumido, confirmaram depois de procurarem-na por dez minutos.

-ARGH!!! – Sakura deu um grito, já irritada – E se alguém tiver seqüestrado a Tsubasa por ser tão bonitinha?!?!?!

-Fique calma, Tsubaki! – Aya tentou acalmá-la. Toonami, que ficou o tempo todo calado, ficou ao lado dela e ajudou a escritora a tirar as mãos de Sakura da cabeça, que insistia em tentar arrancar o próprio cabelo.

-Vamos nos separar em grupos e procurá-la. – Arima tomou a liderança – Toonami e Sakura, vocês vêm comigo. Sena e Sawada, procurem por ela nos corredores do vagão sul.

-'Tá. – todos confirmaram com a cabeça e se separaram momentos depois.

-----

-Pode ir soltando a língua, Asappi... _Fufufufu... _– Miyazawa dava uma risada maligna enquanto mostrava uma foto de Arima e Asaba juntos num jogo de vôlei. Nota: Sem a camisa do uniforme.

-Não!!! – o rapaz se debatia, amarrado numa cadeira – Que jogo de verdade ou desafio mais besta é esse?! – E devolva já a minha foto! É a única que tenho ao lado de Souichirou-kun!

-Então me diga qual o filme favorito dele! – ela ameaçou, autoritária.

-Não! Nunca! Você não tem o _direito _de saber! Vocês nem ao menos se tratam pelo nome! – o rapaz gritou, encarando-a desafiadoramente.

Miyazawa lançou um olhar de tão profundo desprezo e ódio ao rapaz que este tremeu de medo e se aguardou pelo pior. Podia ser o fim da vida dele... _Para sempre,_ apenas para tornar a sentença mais redundante para ele.

E o final realmente o chocou: a garota rasgou a foto, separando Arima de Asaba. Sem trocadilhos.

Segundos depois, alguém gritou "_Nããããão" _em tom de desespero, fazendo ecoar a voz por o todo trem.

-'Tá bom, 'tá bom! Eu digo! É "_Laços com Ternuras", _'tá? Satisfeita agora? Hein, hein? – o rapaz também a olhava com raiva e desprezo.

-Foi tão bom brincar de verdade ou desafio com você, Asappi... – a garota falava com doçura enquanto desamarrava as cordas que o prendiam na cadeira.

Asaba deu um rosnado como resposta a ela, mas a garota o ignorou, saindo da cabine e deixando a porta aberta.

Quem passava pelo corredor na hora não entendeu o motivo de um rapaz tão bonito cair de joelhos naquele chão sujo e chorar em cascata quando pegou os pedaços da foto e tentou uni-los. Pior ainda foi entender o sentido da frase que ele pronunciara em tom vingativo:

-Você me paga, Miyazawa Yukino...!!!

----

-Shibahime! _Shibahimeee_!! – Arima gritava pelos corredores do trem, separado do grupo que fora formado para procurar Tsubasa – Shibahime!

-Arima, o que foi? - Miyazawa perguntou ao rapaz quando o encontrou andando entre um corredor e outro.

-Shibahime sumiu. – ele falou em tom sério e viu a namorada levar a mão ao pescoço – Estamos procurando por ela há alguns minutos.

-Bem... Eu gostaria de ajudar se possível, _Souichirou-kun. _– ela falou com um sorriso.

O rapaz parou de andar repentinamente e olhou-a, corado.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Você... – ele começou, passando a mão nos cabelos e mostrando-se ainda mais embaraçado – Você me chamou pelo meu nome.

-E o que tem? – ela estava corada ao sorrir - Não posso?

-Claro... Claro que pode. – Arima respondeu, baixando o rosto.

Começaram a andar em direção do vagão em que estavam antes, mas a garota parou subitamente quando Arima a puxou pelo braço.

-Sou-Souichirou...?! – ela exclamou ao ser empurrada para dentro de uma cabine vazia, como se ambos estivessem se escondendo de alguém.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, em que apenas escutavam o som dos trilhos. Miyazawa estava encostada contra a porta e olhava fixamente para Arima.

-Podemos ficar aqui por algum tempo. – ele falou, tocando no rosto dela – Tenho certeza de que Toonami e os outros vão conseguir encontrar Shibahime, não é... _Yukino-san?_

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas a expressão suavizou depois por causa de um sorriso. Fechou os olhos e enlaçou o pescoço dele, abraçando-o finalmente.

----

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Como procurar uma pessoa, planejar uma vingança, acertar as contas com uma escritora, unir um casal e namorar em menos de uma hora? **

**Capítulo 2: **_Segunda hora: "Paixões Avassaladoras", por Sawada Ayaki._

"**-Por acaso acha que 'tá escrito 'otário' na minha testa, Sawada?"**


	3. Paixões Avassaladoras', por Sawada Ayaki

_Nota da Autora: _Desculpem pela longa demora. Um jegue mexeu no meu computador e ele precisou ser formatado... Foi terrível.

Obrigadinha a quem comentou no capítulo passado (Yukino-chan, Lan Lan, Vane-chan, Ruby... Beijos pra vocês!). Espero que gostem deste aqui! Comentários são bem-vindos, principalmente se acharem que vale a pena mandar um.

-

**Okinawa**

**Capítulo 2: **_Segunda hora: _"_Paixões Avassaladoras", por Sawada Ayaki._

_Para RubbyMoon_

Alguns passageiros tentavam cochilar durante a segunda hora de uma viagem de trem, mas não conseguiam. Algumas vozes chamavam por alguém e perturbavam o sono deles.

–Tsubasa! – Toonami gritou.

–Tsubasa-chan! Tsubasa-chan! _Tsubasa-chaaan! – _Sakura estava rouca.

–Tsubasa, _my angel! – _Asaba gritava após se juntar ao grupo.

–Tsubasa-chan, cadê você? – Rika não parecia tão nervosa.

Aya tentava controlar a irritação por escutar tantas pessoas gritando e não mandá-las se calarem.

–Acho melhor nos dividirmos. – ela sugeriu – Rika e Toonami, vocês vêm comigo.

– 'Tá. – os dois falaram.

–Sakura, fique com Asaba. – a escritora continuou.

– 'Tá. – os dois concordaram.

–_Heeein?_ – Toonami prendeu a respiração.

–Qual é o _pró_ agora, Toonami? – Aya estava irritada e fingindo não entender o motivo do rapaz ter gritado.

–Por que ela... Por que ele...? – ele se atrapalhava ao falar.

–Por que não? – Aya ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–É que... – Toonami ficou vermelho e os que não travavam aquela conversa estavam confusos.

–Olha, Toonami... – Aya revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado – Eu quero encontrar Tsubasa-chan e tentar formular minhas idéias pro meu próximo livro. Eu _preciso – _enfatizou a palavra – pensar com cuidado nos detalhes e anotá-los para não esquecê-los! Você por acaso quer ver a sua _amiga _aqui, Sawada Ayaki, se descabelando porque perdeu uma idéia que poderia ser de um romance maravilhoso? Hein, hein, hein? – ela começou a fazer um drama – Hein, Toonami? É isso que você quer?

– 'Tá bom, esquece! Es-que-ce! – o rapaz ficou irritado e Aya estava triunfante.

–Qual será o nome dele? – Rika perguntou e a amiga sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, falando depois – Não parece um pouco clichê, Aya-chan?

Aya a censurou com um olhar e Rika encolheu-se.

–Vamos nos separar. – a escritora mandou – Quem a encontrar primeiro, esperem pelos outros nos nossos lugares.

–Certo. – responderam juntos.

Separaram-se. Quando Aya viu Toonami de costa e ainda ao alcance da voz dela, comentou:

–Asaba-kun, Sakura-chan, procurem _sozinhos _por Tsubasa-chan.

Toonami congelou no lugar e lançou um olhar furioso à amiga, que saiu cantarolando dali, passando o grupo dela em frente a uma cabine.

Dentro, ainda sozinhos e abraçados, Miyazawa e Arima namoravam sem ter a mínima idéia do que acontecia do lado de fora.

–Quer dizer então que seu filme favorito é "Laços com Ternuras"? – Arima perguntou.

–É. – ela confirmou e assumiu um tom sonhador – Eu acho _tããão _emocionante o final!

–Que coincidência, Yukino-san... _Esse _também é meu filme favorito.

Um sorriso falso se formou nos lábios dela, que desejava de toda a alma ver a cara de Asaba quando soubesse daquela conversa, dando risadas íntimas ao pensar.

o-o-o

**Meia hora depois:**

Toonami contou até dez para não gritar com a colega de temperamento _zen _e uma das melhores e inseparáveis amigas de Sakura. Mas o certo era que Rika o estava deixando nervoso. Resolveu se afastar dela e ir embora, procurar Tsubasa pelos outros.

Por causa de um plano dela, o rapaz aceitou se vestir de sorveteiro para chamar a atenção de Tsubasa. Rika, habilidosa no corte e costura, confeccionara a roupa usando pelas da própria bagagem, mas não conseguiu fazer o bonezinho por não encontrar o modelo de um. Em lugar disso, ela escreveu "SORVETEIRO" na testa dele e se autodenominou _ajudante de sorveteiro, _além de arrumar um carrinho de sorvete _sem _sorvete.

Mas aquilo não funcionou: Tsubasa não apareceu. E Rika não pareceu se importar com isso e começou a chamar a atenção dos transeuntes para a promoção de verão de sorvetes, sem nem ao menos lembrar que o carrinho era falso. As crianças, quando escutavam o mal-humorado aviso de Toonami, choravam ou berravam e eram consoladas por Rika.

Toonami, para não se aborrecer ainda mais, saiu dali e deixou a colega brincando de roda em torno do carrinho com a meninada. Andou por um corredor até o final e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Aya fazendo anotações num caderninho que sempre carregava pelos cantos.

–Sawada? – ele piscou incrédulo, ainda não acreditando que a garota estava tranquilamente escrevendo enquanto os outros procuraram desesperadamente por Tsubasa.

–Ah... Oi, Toonami. Tudo bem? – ela perguntou despreocupada e alegremente.

–O que faz aqui? – ele estava irritado.

–Ué... Escrevendo. Não 'tá vendo, não?

–Nós estamos procurando por Shibahime há quase meia hora e você 'tá sem fazer nada?

–Sem fazer nada, uma vírgula! Estou escrevendo meu próximo romance!

–Sério? – ele estava surpreso – E onde estão Asaba e Tsu... Er... Sakura?

–Estão por aí. – Sawada respondeu despreocupada.

–Sozinhos?

–É.

–Namorando?

–Talvez.

Surpreendentemente o caderno no qual escrevia foi fechado com força e ela se viu ameaçada por um sorriso maligno de Toonami, recuando até as costas encontrarem a parede do canto que procurou para escrever sossegada.

–E por que os deixou sozinhos? – ele perguntou numa ameaça, sabendo que Aya fizera aquilo de propósito para deixá-lo com ciúmes.

–Achei que não fosse se importar! – ela gritou assustada.

–Por acaso acha que 'tá escrito "otário" na minha testa, Sawada?

–Na verdade, está escrito... – ela apontou timidamente para o local.

–Eu sei o que está escrito, Sawada. – Toonami a interrompeu, irritado – Quero saber o porquê de deixar Sakura sozinha com Asaba!

–Ué, não pode? – ela fingiu inocência.

–Claro que não!

–Por quê? – Aya arqueou as sobrancelhas, imensamente surpresa.

–Porque...! – ele deu uma pausa e lutou contra o rubor que queria aparecer no rosto moreno dele – Porque...

–Por quê? – ela insistiu. Seria _demais_ se Toonami admitisse o que sentia por Sakura.

–Qual é o roteiro do seu próximo livro mesmo? – ele mudou de assunto, suavizando a expressão do rosto a tal ponto que Aya chegou a classificá-la como "boba".

–Por que você quer saber?

Toonami de um largo sorriso.

–Quem é mesmo o financiador junto à sua editora? – ele perguntou e ela rangeu os dentes. Não tinha como escapar daquilo.

–D-Droga, Toonami-kun... – ela murmurou com raiva.

–Conte-me. – ele a ameaçou numa voz sombria, apertando leve e suspeitamente o ombro dela.

–É... É sobre... É sobre um casal. – ela gaguejou – Um casal que... que... que se amava, mas não sabiam disso. A-Aí... Aí... Aí eles viajam juntos e tentam se declarar, mas os amigos deles ficam atrapalhando. É-É isso. O nome é "Paixões Avassaladoras".

Toonami piscou duas vezes.

–Que coisa mais clichê, Sawada.

A garota estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente e ele não ligou.

–Pode ficar aí escrevendo... Vou procurar por Tsubasa.

Viu-a suspirar aliviada.

–Boa sorte. Só tome cuidado para não entrar em alguma cabine por aí atrapalhar um casal namorando. – ela brincou.

–Quem? – Toonami rosnou – Sakura e Asaba?

Aya arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

–Estava falando de Miyazawa e Arima... – falou inocentemente e contendo a vontade de rir ao vê-lo corar absurdamente – Por que achou que era Sakura e Asaba?

–Esquece! – ele virou-se e começou a andar depressa.

–Ei, eles estão namorado? – ela começou a segui-lo.

–Vá escrever seu livro, Sawada!

–Ah, me conta, vai!

o-o-o

**Hora de desembarque:**

Muitos passageiros começaram a andar pelo longo corredor do _Shinkansen _para saírem, e num fluxo contrário ao deles alguns adolescentes corriam e gritavam o nome de alguém em desespero.

–Tsubasa! Tsubasa! – Sakura se esgoelava.

–Tsubasa! – Toonami e Aya gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rika olhava preocupada para os lados.

–E cadê aquele Asaba? – Aya reclamou – Ele sumiu!

–Deve ter se perdido também. – Toonami disse com maldade.

–Asaba! _Asabaaa! – _Sakura começou a gritar e Aya fez o possível para não rir do ciúme estampado no rosto de Toonami.

Os quatro conseguiram sair da "correnteza" humana e foram para a parte das cabines reservadas, gritando pelo nome dos amigos no momento em que passaram por uma das cabines, justamente na qual Arima e Miyazawa estavam. Os dois saíram e deixaram os amigos surpresos.

–O que estavam fazendo aí? – Aya perguntou.

–Cuide de seus livros, Sawada. – Arima foi seco.

–Não encontraram Tsubasa-chan? Souichirou-kun me contou que ela está sumida. – Miyazawa perguntou.

Silêncio.

–Quem é Souichirou? – eles perguntaram.

–Vamos procurá-la. – Arima ficou irritado e puxou a namorada para andar depressa ao lado dele.

–Acho que isso me dá uma idéia pro meu livro... – Aya comentou.

Ao correrem por uma ala estreita do último vagão, todos pararam ao escutar certo comentário já familiar:

–_Linda! Maravilhosa!_

–_Mais uma, mais uma!_

–_Kawaii yo!_

O grupo entrou abruptamente na cabine e finalmente encontraram Tsubasa. Não somente ela como também Asaba.

Os dois estavam numa sessão de fotos de muito sucesso e não imaginavam quão preocupados estavam os amigos por causa deles.

–Asaba! Tsubasa! – eles passaram direto pelos holofotes para abraçá-los, principalmente a menina.

–_Stop!_ – uma voz meio fina comandou, que era provavelmente do chefe ali – Não dêem nem mais um passo, seus selvagens!

Para quem nunca foi chamado daquilo, algumas pessoas do grupo se sentiram ofendidas.

O chefão de maneiras femininas se aproximou deles e falou:

–O que querem aqui? Não perceberam que estão atrapalhando um ensaio fotográfico da revista "_Aruu Sutaasu" (_N.A: "All Stars", em inglês)? Têm idéia do que fizeram?

Os amigos baixaram os rostos envergonhados.

O fotógrafo-chefe iria mandá-los embora, mas a boca apenas se abriu para não sair voz no momento em que os olhos pousaram em Arima. Asaba, que permanecia "congelado" na mesma pose de quando os interromperam, percebeu aquilo e correu para ficar ao lado do amigo, colocando um braço em torno dos ombros dele.

–Este aqui é o rapaz de quem eu falei. – ele começou, ignorando uma Miyazawa enfurecida e revoltada por tamanho contato íntimo entre os dois – O nome dele é Souichirou-kun.

–Muito prazer. – o homem falou com ar sedutor – Meu nome é Ayame, mas pode me chamar apenas de Aya, Souichirou-kun.

Miyazawa soltava fumacinha pelos ouvidos ao perceber que havia mais um homem no mundo que chamava ao namorado _dela _pelo nome próprio e não de família. Felizmente Arima olhava com uma expressão de indiferença o fotógrafo.

–Não gostaria de participar de um ensaio ao lado de Asaba? – Ayame perguntou e todos caíram de lado, exceto Arima e Asaba, que se sentia vitorioso. O mundo todo veria os dois numa foto e Miyazawa teria sua amarga recompensa por ter rasgado a única foto dele.

–Não quero, obrigado. – o rapaz falou sem emoção e deixou Asaba e Ayame chocados.

Mas, além deles, _outra _pessoa não gostou da resposta.

–Arima, o que 'cê 'tá falando? – Miyazawa o puxou pelo colarinho e o sacudiu – Ele vai te pagar pra tirar essas fotos! Aceita, aceita, aceita!

–Toonami e Sakura: peguem Tsubasa. Vou "salvar" Arima-senpai. – Aya assumiu o controle da situação. Simplesmente não admitia a existência de um xará no mesmo trem.

–Certo. – os dois foram até a menina, que se entupia de doces num momento de distração da mulher da maquiagem.

–Rika, vá ajudá-los. – Aya não queria se irritar com a amiga, que olhava as costuras de alguns modelos sem se importar com a situação em que estavam.

Respirando fundo enquanto as idéias clareavam para o plano de fuga, ela caminhou decidida até os quatro, cujo centro das atenções era uma Yukino decidida a tirar a camisa de Arima de tanto sacudi-lo.

Quando chegou perto de Asaba, a escritora esbarrou "acidentalmente" no rapaz e ambos caíram no chão.

–Ah... – a voz dela soou dramática – De-Desculpe, Asappi... – deu tossidas violentamente forçadas – Mas eu me sinto doente... Você e Arima poderiam me levar nos braços ao centro médico desta _estação? _– enfatizou a palavra para que Arima pudesse entender que estava na hora de irem embora.

–Mas há um médico na equipe de Ayame-san...

A escritora deu um soco no estômago dele e Asaba engasgou.

–Eu tô falando que quero ir ao centro médico _desta _estação, Asaba! – ela repetiu entre os dentes.

–Ei, menina... – Ayame tentou intervir.

– "Menina", olha o respeito! Meu nome artístico é Sawada Ayaki!

Miyazawa revirou os olhos e falou:

–Aya-chan, eu duvido que ele...

Um grito estridente de Ayame a interrompeu:

–_Kyaaa! _Você é Sawada Ayaki, a escritora de Hokuen?

Nem mesmo Aya acreditava que o outro a conhecia.

–Eu adoro as suas poesias! Adoro seus contos! – deu um outro gritinho histérico – Se eu soubesse que Sawada Ayaki estava no mesmo trem que eu, teria feito um ensaio somente com ela pra ter autógrafos em TODAS as fotos.

–Hã... – Aya já estava com vontade de ir embora. Imagine ter que assinar um monte de fotos com a cara dela!

–Diga-me, é verdade que seu novo projeto se chama "Paixões Avassaladoras"?

–HÃ? – como ele já sabia o nome?

–Quem será o principal? Hein? Hein?

–_Hãããã?_

–Acho melhor a gente tirar a Aya daquela situação. – Arima, reunido com Toonami e os outros, falou.

Uma voz amplificada pelo auto-falante deu o último aviso para que todos se retirassem para o embarque dos passageiros da próxima partida.

Apressados e ansiosos para saírem o mais depressa possível do trem, Arima agarrou o braço de Aya e a tirou da conversa absurda que ela travava com o fotógrafo, e todos saíram correndo porta afora, perseguidos pela equipe do fotógrafo afeminado.

–Vamos pegar nossa bagagem e sair daqui. – Arima falou antes de tropeçar e sentir os amigos caírem em cima dele.

Segundos depois, a única coisa que se escutou foi um "NÃO" desesperado quando Arima e companhia viram Ayame e a equipe os alcançarem.

o-o-o

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Vocês gostariam de visitar de novo a ilha de Okinawa? Um certo grupo de amigos diz que não. **

**Epílogo: **_O paraíso de Okinawa não é aqui._

"**-Souichirou-kun... Eu estou com tanto frio..."**


	4. O paraíso de Okinawa não é aqui

**Disclaimer: **Leiam o primeiro capítulo e tirem suas dúvidas...

-

-

**Okinawa**

**Prólogo: **_O paraíso de Okinawa não é aqui_

_Para RubbyMoon_

_-_

-

Deveria ser uma tarde ensolarada, mas não era. Deveria a cidade estar cheia de turistas, mas não estava. Deveriam estar todos na praia, mas ela estava às moscas.

Na sala de um enorme quarto de hotel cinco estrelas, mais precisamente numa das janelas, uma jovem tinha o rosto grudado no vidro enquanto observava o temporal cair com força total na capital da ilha. Estavam todos entediados, pois desde que chegaram, o tempo mudara; fazia frio e chovia todos dia e o dia todo.

-Souichirou-kun... Estou com tanto frio... – Asaba reclamou e tentou agarrar o amigo, que estava abraçado à namorada. A atitude aborreceu o número um de _kendo _do Japão, que mandou Asaba, com um único golpe, de encontro a uma parede.

-Dá pra largar? – o rapaz falou, irritado.

Depois disso, a sala ficou em silêncio.

-Tsubasa-chan, saia dessa janela. – Sakura recomendou à menina ao baixar a revista de esportes radicais que lia. Viu depois a pequena desgrudar a cara do vidro e encolher-se num canto para caçar insetos.

-Isso aqui 'tá chato. – Miyazawa Yukino deu a opinião dela enquanto esfregava o rosto numa almofada – Não tem tevê a cabo...

-Não tem lanche... – Asaba reclamou.

-Não tem garotinhas de roupas curtas pra ver na praia... – Asaba estava desolado.

-Só tem uma _Bíblia_ cristã pra ler aqui. – Aya estava emburrada.

-CHEGA! – Toonami se estressou, ignorando as tentativas de Arima de acalmá-lo – Não se esqueçam que as malas aqui são _vocês!_

Protesto no quarto. Como ele podia afirmar uma coisa dessas a respeito dos próprios _amigos? _Aqueles que tinham tão prontamente _aceitado _o convite deles se fazer companhia naquela viagem? Aqueles que tinham o divertido durante aquela longa uma hora de aborrecida viagem?

-_Vocês _estão aqui porque querem! – o rapaz rangia os dentes – Eu só tinha convidado a Sakura!

Silêncio no quarto. Parecia que uma ficha tinha caído nas mentes das criaturas que não tinham percebido uma coisa que só _Aya _sabia.

-Quer dizer que...? – Miyazawa parecia chocada.

-V-Vocês... Dois... – Asaba tinha os olhos arregalados.

Arima franzia a testa em sinal de preocupação e Rika e Tsubasa pareciam tão surpresas quanto os amigos.

-Eu não acredito que vocês não contaram para nós! – Aya protestou num drama e Sakura ficou mais pálida que Toonami, que estava com parte do rosto azulada – Nós, seus melhores amigos, _sangue do sangue de vocês, _irmãos de fé, amigos e camaradas!

-A-Aya-chan! – Sakura não sabia o que dizer – N-Nós...!

-Sawada! – Arima ficou pálido, não conseguindo imaginar coisa alguma para ajudar os amigos na explicação.

-Vocês queriam participar do Campeonato Anual de Basquete de Okinawa sem nos contar nada? – a escritora exibiu um pôster que estava em anexo na revista que Sakura lia antes, o que deixou tanto a amiga jogadora quanto Toonami boquiabertos – Não queriam nosso apoio, não? Queriam ganhar o prêmio principal e gastar sem a nossa companhia?

Todo mundo arregalou os olhos, inclusive o casal que era alvo de tal acusação.

-Seus egoístas! – Aya falou com indignação.

-Nunca esperei isso de vocês. – Miyazawa falou com desgosto.

-Nem eu. – Asaba balançava a cabeça em sinal de desolação, o mesmo fazendo Tsubasa e Rika. Já Arima limitou-se a dar um sorriso sem graça.

Toonami, cansado daquela palhaçada, resolveu abrir a boca para falar, mas Aya foi mais rápida:

-E nada de dormir até tarde! Vão já descansar! Amanhã é o primeiro jogo, esqueceram?

-É? – Sakura e Toonami arregalaram os olhos e Aya disfarçou irritação que sentia.

-Mas em que planeta vocês estão? – a escritora colocou as mãos na cintura – Claro que sim!

-Mas... – os dois começaram.

-Vão já dormir! – ela empurrou os dois aos respectivos quartos masculino e feminino – E nada de ver televisão até tarde!

-Mas nós...!

-E não comam besteiras durante a madrugada! – Aya empurrou primeiro Sakura para dentro do quarto e depois jogou Toonami para dentro do quarto que dividia com Arima e Asaba, escutando som de alguma coisa quebrando lá dentro depois de fechar a porta – Ah, esses atletas de hoje em dia...

A escritora voltou-se ao restante do grupo, que presenciaram a cena com as pupilas reduzidas a pontos no rosto, todos perplexos.

-Bem, eles precisam descansar... – Aya começou, voltando a se sentar no maior sofá do local – Agora que Toonami não está mais aqui, vamos ligar pra recepção e pedir pra liberarem a tevê a cabo e a comida, porque tinha sido ele quem proibiu pra não ter que pagar.

-Tá! – os outros concordaram, erguendo os braços numa comemoração.

**Madrugada:**

Na sala do quarto de hotel, duas figuras suspeitas saíram numa precisão de tempo _cronometrada_ dos quartos masculino e feminino. Andaram com os passos coordenados e foram até uma figura que dormia sem preocupações no sofá.

Chegaram mais perto. A pessoa estava enrolada no lençol e com a cabeça coberta. Não dava para ver quem era, mas já sabiam.

-Agora ela vai nos pagar. – o rapaz sussurrou à garota.

-Eu levanto o lençol no "três".

-Certo. - ele confirmou com a cabeça, depois olhou a pessoa adormecida – Prepare-se, Sawada.

-Um... Dois...

Quando a garota ia falar o número "três", alguém abriu a porta de vidro da sacada e falou com numa voz zombeteira:

-Essa aí é a Tsubasa.

Com o susto, Sakura e Toonami tiveram que conter o grito e colocaram a mão no coração para conter as batidas aceleradas.

-Queriam falar comigo? – a escritora estava fumando e soltou uma baforada ao se apoiar na batente da porta de vidro, jogando as cinzas do lado de fora. Usou um tom inocente ao fazer a pergunta.

Demoraram a responder, mas depois eles a olharam com um ódio que Aya ignorou.

-Você não deveria estar dormindo, Sawada? – Toonami rosnou.

-Claro que não. – ela respondeu com a habitual cara-de-pau – Esqueceram que eu sou uma pessoa noturna? Escrevo meus livros nesse horário, sabiam?

Os amigos rangeram os dentes.

-_Vocês _não deveriam estar dormindo, hein? – Aya deu um sorriso irônico que eles não puderam ver por causa das luzes apagadas – Amanhã vocês têm o jogo, né?

-Por que diabos você inventou essa história? – Toonami controlou a intensidade da voz para não acordar os outros – Não viemos pra cá pra jogar!

-É que... – Aya jogou no chão o cigarro e pisou nele, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – Se eu não tivesse falado isso, _eles _poderiam pensar que você, Toonami – apontou um dedo acusador ao amigo -, está apaixonado por Tsubaki e que ela – apontou um outro dedo tão acusador quanto o outro – também sente o mesmo por você, o que poderiam deixá-los morrendo de vergonha de nos encarar por um bom tempo, já que a gente _sabe _que isso não é verdade... _Né? _– disfarçou a vontade de rir.

Momento de silêncio em que o casal sentiu gotas de suor escorregarem pelos lados do rosto enquanto olhavam o rosto sério de Sawada Aya.

Chamando a atenção deles, Tsubasa murmurou alguma coisa relacionada a doces enquanto dormia e mudou de posição no sofá.

-Ela estava vendo um jornal... O senhor Shibahime estava dando uma entrevista... Ela só foi dormir depois de vê-lo falar. – Aya explicou, olhando o céu escuro de Okinawa. Estava feliz porque não chovia naquela noite e que podia agora ver as estrelas.

Toonami e Sakura foram até a menina e arrumaram o lençol nela, ajeitando depois a almofada debaixo da cabeça loira.

-Muito obrigada... Aya-chan. – Sakura falou à amiga ao se virar e ver um sorriso no rosto dela.

-"Obrigada"? – Aya arqueou uma sobrancelha – Vocês acham que eu sei o que é esse sentimento de extrema _bondade _e _gratidão_?

-Já 'tava imaginando uma coisa dessas... – Toonami estreitou os olhos – O que vai querer em troca, Sawada?

A escritora deu um sorriso cínico.

-Lembram do nosso joguinho de "verdade ou desafio"?

O casal rosnou uma resposta que soava próximo a um "sim".

-Quero que alguém arrume minha estante de livros em ordem alfabética... E serão vocês dois. – ela esticou o braço para apontar – Farão esse serviço assim que voltarmos pra cidade, entenderam?

-Sawada... Você vai nos pagar... – Toonami rangeu os dentes e Sakura deu um suspiro cansado.

-Sem reclamações. – a escritora voltou a cruzar os braços e empinou o nariz – E vocês não deveriam estar dormindo? Amanhã vocês vão treinar, eu já avisei!

Os três se olharam. Não pareciam bravos, zangados, decepcionados ou algo assim. Estavam extremamente felizes, porque, pela primeira vez, pareciam perceber que se divertiam ali.

**Uma semana depois:**

No aeroporto de Okinawa, à tarde, um grupo de amigos não escondiam a decepção nos rostos jovens. Além de voltarem para casa de avião – coisa que quase todos ali morriam de medo -, tinham que se contentar com mais _uma _coisa...

-Eu ODEIO _segundos_ lugares. – Miyazawa reclamou pela oitava vez desde que saíram do hotel e foram ao aeroporto.

-Ei, dá pra parar? – Sakura reclamou – Se queria tanto o primeiro lugar, por que não jogou?

-E desde quando _eu _devo jogar para ganhar o primeiro lugar em favor de meros estudantes _mortais? _– a que sempre quer ser número um falou com desprezo.

-Ei! Eu não estou nesse meio! – Toonami protestou.

-'Tá bom, 'tá bom! – Arima teve que se meter na briga – Vamos logo pegar nossos lugares. Está na hora.

-Quero a janela! – quase todos gritaram e correram, deixando apenas Aya e Arima para trás.

-Esse povo... – Arima falou com um sorriso meio gentil, meio sem graça – Nem quero ver o que vai acontecer se não tiver lugar na janela pra todo mundo.

-Que comprem um ônibus – a escritora começou com o natural sarcasmo – e terão janelas à beça. – colocou os braços atrás da cabeça despreocupadamente – Eu tô louca pra chegar... Finalmente arranjei alguém pra arrumar minha estante em ordem alfabética.

-Você vai mesmo obrigar a Sena a fazer aquilo? – Arima perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

Aya deu um sorriso misterioso.

-Não é a Rika... Na verdade, serão duas pessoas... Que vão ficar uma tarde inteira _se _ajudando.

-Oh? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

Aya alargou o sorriso e acelerou o passo para alcançar os amigos.

-Vamos logo, Arima-kun! – ela gritou quando já estava distante – Ou vai perder seu lugar na janela!

Arima só conseguiu rir.

o-o-o

_Meia hora depois que o avião decolou, na classe econômica da Japan Airlines, um grupo de amigos estava mais do que decepcionado com a viagem. _

_-Tá chato. – Aya comentou._

_-Não vão servir a comida? – Tsubasa estava inquieta._

_-Olha a cidade... – Asaba não desgrudava o rosto da janela._

_-Será que vai demorar pra chegarmos? – Miyazawa perguntou._

_-CHEGA! – Toonami se estressou._

_No outro instante, só se escutava o som dos motores do avião._

_Ao lado de Toonami, uma garota o observava pelo canto do olho._

_-Fique calmo, Toonami-kun..._

_-Eu tô doido pra chegar logo em casa e me livrar dessas bagagens! – o rapaz sussurrou num tom revoltado, preocupado em não incomodar outros passageiros._

_-Ei... – a garota estreitou os olhos._

_-O quê? – ele ainda estava irritado._

_-Eu também sou uma dessas _malas? _– a garota estreitou os olhos._

_-Claro que não! – ele nem ao menos perceber quais palavras saíam pela boca._

_Os dois arregalaram os olhos e coraram, sentindo as mãos geladas e os corações batendo acelerados. Toonami precisou olhar para o lado da janela para recuperar a calma e Sakura olhou as mãos, que apertavam o tecido da blusa._

_Momentos de silêncio depois, ela murmurou:_

_-Obrigada... Toonami-kun..._

_O rapaz pigarreou antes de perguntar:_

_-Pelo quê?_

_-Pela... viagem..._

_-... de nada..._

_Silêncio novamente._

_-Sakura..._

_-O quê..?_

_-Eu queria... – ele ficou nervoso – Eu queria dizer... que... quer..._

_-PESSOAL! – Asaba chamou a atenção de todos e assustou o casão ao interrompê-los – Vamos jogar "Verdade ou Desafio"? _

_-NÃO! – foi a resposta que Aya, Toonami, Sakura e Arima deram, fazendo Asaba se encolher num canto._

_E a viagem prosseguiu normalmente depois disto._

FIM (?)

_Nota final da autora: _Desculpem pela demora:( Eu não queria atrasar tanto com o epílogo deste fic, mas não deu pra evitar...

E aqui está! O que acharam? Está aceitável pra um segundo fic seriado de Karekano? Eu não quis colocar nada além do que já vi no mangá entre Toonami & Sakura, por isso terminou (aqui) assim. Eu pretendo escrever um fic com eles dois como namorados, e provavelmente sairá no final do ano. O mangá de Karekano (infelizmente) terminará em setembro, com o lançamento do último volume. T.T Por isso, até final do ano, acho que escreverei mais alguns one-shots e pelo menos dois fics seriados dessa maravilhosa série. :)

Ruby, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado! Que tenha se divertido, se distraído e... Largue o Urahara. Largue-o! ò.ó Ele é MEU! Solta, solta! (prepara a Zanpakutou) Solte-o!

(Minutos depois)

Voltando à programação normal... Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido. :) Se considerarem este epílogo digno de um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!

Até a próxima!

_.:Shampoo:. _


End file.
